The Misadventures of Ireland
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Ireland has joined the world powers and is eager to get along at World Academy W. As well as outside of the Academy. Yet, when France starts to eye her it seems that France finds a very though nut to crack.
1. Meet Ireland

"Hetalia, Meet Ireland"

Name: Ireland

Human name: Maureen O'Brien

Age appearance: 24

Gender: Female

Birth date: December 6th *The day Ireland gained independence.*

Hair Color: Strawberry blonde [1]

Height: 165 cm (5'5")

Languages: Irish Gaelic, and English

Friends: France, America, Canada, Ukraine, Japan, North Italy, Poland, Hungary, Austria, Seychelles, Russia, China, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Greece, Germany ,The Baltics, Spain, Scotland, Wales, Post 90s pre 40s Northern Ireland *Fraternal twin brother*.

Somewhat Friends: Belarus, Sea land, South Italy, Prussia.

Enemies: Nordics *Mainly Norway, Sweden and Denmark*, England/Britain, Northern Ireland pre 90s post 40s.

About Ireland:

- Her mother was known to many as the Irish Celtic, Hibernia, or Killan. A fierce female warrior who fought like a barbarian. When the year 140 came around her mother gave birth to her and her twin brother Northern Ireland, Ian. This was also the same year her capital Dublin was formed. For an amount of time her ways of living were inhabited by fighting and farming, and one of her favorite Celtic things, tearing off the heads of her enemies and using them as trophies. In 432 Saint Patrick came around and they were both baptized into Catholicism. While growing up, Saint Patrick was like a father figure to both of them. Even after Saint Patrick died for a long time her country had attractive factors that made it quite livable. Lush green land, vast livestock, and a rich history of literature,and religion. However, when the Vikings invaded her land and she had to run and hide with her family, friends, as well as other people in order to survive through the invasion. Yet during the invasion Hibernia tried her best to help her daughter by fighting the vikings with other Irish warriors yet when the invasion ended Hibernia disappeared. Since then Ireland and her brother had to live amongst themselves for a while. Yet,the invasion resulted in a scar in her memory she would never forget. Including a literal one on her left cheek from trying to defend herself. When the year 1171 came she and her twin brother were adopted by England's family, became part of the UK with Scotland and Wales in 1801 and she stayed with him until the 1920s and broke away from his monarchy in the 1940s. However, despite being an adopted sister of England they both hated each other yet Scotland and Wales sympathized with her and her brother since they hated him too. When it came to bullying siblings Ireland was always a target for England since he historically treated her like crap, and she's got a lot of scars on her back to prove it. Thanks to this bullying and discrimination eventually Europe in general discriminated the Irish, except for France and the Vatican. England still was the biggest bully she ever known, especially when after Henry the VIII created the Church of England she had to obey everything England told her to do, and was even forced to learn english, and could not be treated the same way England was since she was Catholic, such as not being able to carry a gun. After the English civil war her hatred for England grew even more with one man she saw as a monster, Oliver Cromwell who was responsible for killing almost half of the population during the time. Also, when she gave support to France with the Irish Jacobites in the 9 years war she was left in France for a while thanks to Penal law, but eventually gained respect from Louis the 14th when her troops defeated the Austrians at the battle of Cremona. In the Irish Rebellion of 1798 she partnered with France to try and gain freedom. However, France arrived late since he thought that traveling from the West to the East on foot might have been easier than just going East, she immediately gave him one of his worst black eyes for arriving so late and the rebellion resulted in failure. When the great famine of the 1800s was occurring she had most of her food taken away by England forcing her and her brother to immigrate. This is where she met America and became great friends. Yet she and her people weren't greeted so well by some of America's citizens who often discriminated against Irish immigrants. Often her people were faced with signs and adds in the newspaper that said, "No Irish need apply." Despite difficulty she managed to survive the famine thanks to America supplying food and homes for her and immigrants and America's industries grew with her people's help. In WW1 Germany granted some of the women of her land to work as nurses for german soldiers, but despite that her people were meant to fight for England in the trenches. However, while some of her people worked for Germany, she managed to get weapons from him but they eventually went to the IRA. In 1916 her nation went through a civil war which was also the last uprising against England, but she felt something strange when it was going on. She felt as if she didn't want to rebel this time because so many Irish solders had volunteered for WWI and the families of soldiers needed the income for food. But shorty that feeling changed when England began to shoot down the leaders of the uprising including a leading poet. However, Michael Collins made the uprising successful but was assassinated when he was 31 by her own people. When her people voted for independence she was voted to leave the UK and was also recognized as independent by several nations in Europe and North America, so she gained her independence while her brother's people voted to stay with the UK. After independence and the civil war she had to go back to America for a brief time in the 20s since harsh economic times hit Europe after WW1. While she does own a military uniform from World War I she doesn't have a WW2 military uniform. Since, like Switzerland,Spain, and Sweden she remained neutral during WW2 despite the eventual axis bombing of Dublin, but she did have some soldiers from her home volunteer to fight for the Allies since despite being her own nation she was still an English commonwealth until 1949. In 1949 she left the UK for good even thought Northern Ireland still voted to be in the UK. Since then she hoped for a united Ireland, despite that the relationship between her and Northern Ireland did turn sour until the 90s, especially since he had a very large protestant population, and plenty of terrorism was involved between the two when things went sour. However, her hopes are usually crushed since Northern Ireland always tells her that while he does appreciate that she loves him he doesn't want to leave the UK. In the 90s she became one of the few nations in Europe to elect a woman as president twice in a row. So every time when people call her a sexist country she rubs it in their face. These days she's currently a member of the European Union, but like every nation is suffering from the economic crisis. But she has learned how to remain a strong woman from her past, including wining Eurovision the most times separately and consecutively, going through the economic Celtic Tiger period until 2008,and in 2005 was voted of having the highest quality standard of living in the world. At times this made France a little jealous. Also, despite being a girl she is listed as the 7th manliest nation. As for relationships she does tend to get along well with almost all of Europe since they all have some grudge against England except for the nordics since she'll never forgive them for the viking attacks. As for France they might have their disagreements and all since she's trying to wait until she's married and feels literature is better than lust, but there is a hint that Ireland may have a bit of crush on him, but she repeatedly denies this.

Appearance: She at first dressed in a very masculine green and brown paperboy like outfit with her hat hiding her lengthy strawberry blonde hair that is slightly lower than the waist. When she was still in England's family she cut her hair to a boys length constantly in order to keep on learning how to fight. After her independence she let it grow out. Not to mention You can tell that she was adopted by England since her brows look nothing like his. She usually has a silver crucifix displaying the fact she's a Catholic *like many Irish are * although she usually keeps it inside her shirt when it involves things that shouldn't be done with jewelry. She has fair skin, a scar on her cheek from the Viking attacks, some freckles on her face due to her skin being burn prone, and scars on her back from England's attacks on her, most of them from Cromwell times. She has a breast size that's a B and a half-cup but its still a believable cup size. However, her old outfits made her breasts look flat. When she met the others she was mistaken for a guy for a long time. However, Northern Ireland knew about her gender he always promised his sister to keep it a secret. However, she was soon found out after her hat was taken off. Since then she wears a more feminine version of her outfit that shows she's a girl from then on, including her mother's celtic moon necklace she's kept for a long time.

Personality: She's often described as tomboyish, headstrong, active, doesn't take anything from anyone, and has an occasional short fuse. However, she's a girl who's optimistic, loves literature, and sometimes quiet around new people, but if you get on her good side she'll open up, get on her bad side she'll want to tear you apart. And if you call her weak she'll respond back, "You're talking to a nation who survived the British shite's treatment for about 400 years, and his cooking for 750."

Likes and Skills:Guinness and red lemonade, Irish coffee, sweets, eating, her pets, animals in general, learning about different cultures, reading books, music, playing music, singing, dancing, photography, horseback riding, boxing, rugby, journalism,video games, practicing fighting moves for defense, free running/parkour, and some of her Mother's celtic ways this includes head collecting of enemies.

Dislikes and Flaws: Has a grudge with the Nordics and England, can act before she thinks, can be a show off, tends to think out loud or puts her foot in her mouth, has a short fuse, is usually stubborn, struggles in art and chemistry, despite being athletic she's not good at badminton or ice skating,is allergic to cherries,is afraid of stampeding animals, and condensed large crowds.

Pets: Her cat named Clover and an Irish setter named Cayce.

Fun facts: She has a collection of severed heads she's collected throughout the years, even though she doesn't believe in Irish Celtic mythology she mainly does it to honor her mother. Her family also created Halloween in her Celtic days.

[1] *according to a map, a variety of Irish people have light hair and Ireland holds the 2nd highest percentage of red heads with 10% of the population having red hair*

**Note: please give me some critique on the character. I mainly based her character and past off of Irish culture,history, and facts. I want it to be a fair review and see what I can improve on. BTW if you think that most of these facts are false google some of them to find out yourself. **


	2. The First Day

At World Academy W. the Western World students were up and chatting before class started. However, soon America came in and shouted.

"Dudes, I heard we are having a big change today. We're going to have a new student join this class."

"Sounds interesting. What is the name of this nation?" Asked France.

"Well, from what I heard I think it's Ireland. I remember when I saw him back in 1922. I was part of the first few to recognize him as an independent nation. I wonder if he'll remember me?" Said Canada quietly.

**Yes, the others still think she's a boy.**

"Ah, Yes I remember distinctly that it's Ireland. Hey France, didn't you tell me that one time you accidentally grabbed his butt back in the 1700's and then he gave you a black eye that went up to your eyebrow?" Said Russia with a smile.

"Don't remind me Russia. I just think it will be fun to have an ex sibling of England in this class no?" Responded France.

"Veh~Who knows I wonder if he likes Pasta or not?" Asked Italy in a quirky tone.

"I remember Ireland. During the 1800's he and his people really helped the industry grow." Exclaimed America.

"Don't I also remember that you like took his cattle away during the famine as well England?" Questioned Poland.

"I think he still holds a grudge against England for most of his years being controlled by him." Followed up Hungary.

"Yes but not as bad as the Nordics for the Viking invasion." Commented England.

"Don't look at me we didn't launch Oliver Cromwell on him." Smirked Denmark.

Soon the class started chatting on about Ireland and soon the teacher came in.

"Good morning class. I assume you're talking about the new student right now. Well, I guess now will be the time to introduce yourselves. Everyone please give a welcome to Ireland."

Soon a person with a paperboy outfit walked into the room and said, "Hello, I am Mo McNeil, but you may know me as Ireland. If you're asking me about the uniform I left the damn thing at my dorm room and it's being washed due to a nasty stain. Other than that I'm pleased to be here."

Everyone then got up and clapped quietly for the new student.

"That's very interesting Ireland. Now please take your seat right next to France." Commanded the teacher.

Soon she sat down next to France and class got started.

"Well, what do you know? I'm sitting next to an ex British family member. I wonder if he still remembers me?" Thought France.

Later it was lunch and everyone went down to the cafeteria. Again some familiar faces along the way greeted Ireland.

"Ni Hao, you must be a new student here aru. I'm China from the Asian classes what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Ireland. I'm a former sibling of Britain." Soon she spotted another student next to him and asked, "Who is that guy next to you?"

Italy came up and before China could answer and said," That's Japan he's a good friend of mine yes?"

"Pleased to meet you Ireland. Its very nice to have a new Student around here." Said Japan.

At lunch Ireland was having a good day so far. However, she soon spotted a young girl with brown hair tied into pigtails held together by red bows. She looked kind of lonely so she went over to see what was up.

"Hello there. My name is Ireland I'm ex British land and sibling. What's your name?" Said Ireland.

"Hello Ireland my name is Seychelles. I'm from a small collection of Islands North of Madagascar." Seychelles responded.

Soon France came over and said," I see you've met Seychelles Ireland. You're lucky you've met her she looks quite cute in the uniform no?"

"If you say so France." Said Ireland sarcastically.

"Please France not again. I just want to get to know this new student around here. Can't we save stuff like that for later?" Seychelles said in a worried tone.

"Alright ma cherie. Later will do." France then winked and went off as lunch went on. Then eventually the rest of the school day came and gone like most school days do. Ireland was then walking around the school getting ready to go to her drom. However, there was something she forgot to get in the library before she left.

"Hmm. Oh crap, I forgot my stinking history book." She thought. Soon she was walking right to the library and after she found her history book inside she saw that some of the others were there to.

"Strange place to hang out isn't it? Why would you want to be in a library after school for your spare time other than homework?" Ireland thought. Ignoring them she went towards the door to get out but saw Italy coming in with a tall stack of books.

"Hey there Italy don't you need help with that?" Ireland asked.

"No I'm fine right now. Just let me put these books down and I'll be.." He was soon cut off.

"But I insist. I doubt you can't even see where the table is with all of those books. Please let me help."

Soon they started to argue and Ireland tried to help but soon Italy tripped and dropped his books. While after tripping he accidentally grabbed Irelands hat causing it to come off and revealed something in front of everyone when her long hair dropped.

*Please review all of my chapter's with fair constructive criticism. Am I keeping the characters in character? Is my spelling and grammar good? I mean I don't want to put characters out of characters and I want to be a good writer.*


	3. Feelings

When Ireland's long hair was revealed in the whole library everybody in there that was from her class got up in shock.

"IRELAND! YOU'RE A CHICK?" yelled America. However, the librarian shushed him and he said," Oh sorry. Ireland, you're a chick?"

"Yes, I am." She answered.

"Veh~But why would you hide it from us?" Asked Italy.

"I didn't intentionally hide it from you. I thought maybe my real name would give it away." Responded Ireland.

"But isn't Mo a boy's name?" Asked Russia.

"It's actually short for the name Maureen. Yes, my real full name is Maureen McNeil. However, I would be preferred to be seen as a girl now that you know." Stated Ireland.

"I only wonder how everyone else is gong to react after they know you're really a woman, Aru." Said China curiously.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow when my uniform is all done." Answered Ireland.

With that everyone went home and eventually the next day of school came. However, this time Ireland was wearing her uniform that showed more of her girl like figure, her hair loose and long with nothing tied up, long black leggings, and gold ball earrings on her ears. However, on her way to class bumped into France in the hallway before class even started. But thanks to going to his dorm room early yesterday he didn't even recognize her at all.

"I'm sorry Madame it was incredibly rude of me to." Before he could finish he looked at Ireland's face and started to flirt." Why bonjour ma cherie. It seems that beauty such as yourself only comes around once in a blue moon no?"

Ireland started to blush a little at what France was saying. "So, are you new here mademoiselle?"

"Actually you might remember me from yesterday France." She said.

"What do you mean? And how do you know my name?" He asked curiously.

"Well it's me Ireland." With that said France was in shock and said, "You were a woman this whole time Ireland?"

"It's a long story but let's get to class I don't want to be late." Ireland responded.

Soon they both went off to class and after everybody else saw that she was really a girl they all looked at her. However, the teacher eventually came in and everybody sat down quietly.

"OK class today for literature we will be reading Shakespeare's, Hamlet. I will now assign parts for each of you to each of you to read. Prussia, you'll take the role of Claudius. Hungary, your Gertrude. England, Polonius. Italy, Haratio. Canada, Laertes. Norway, Fortenbras. Austria, Ghost of old Hamlet." The teacher kept on giving out different roles until he found that there were only 2 left.

"Now with Miss Ireland being the newest student around here she will take the role of Hamlet. Is that alright with you?"

"I would be glad to take the role. I enjoy reading and I've done a lot of it in my spare time." Said Ireland.

"Very well then. Now all that's left is the role of Ophelia, Hamlet's lover. Since some students are absent today it seems that France will have to take the role." Said the teacher.

France then blushed at the mention of the role he was given and most of the class laughed. However, eventually everyone calmed down and the reading began. With every line read by the class Ireland read her lines clearly and smoothly and France was impressed. Soon he began feeling something inside of him.

"What am I feeling? I can feel something in my chest pounding, and I feel a little warm. Am I really? No, it can't be it's gone now." He thought.

With time passed each class it was eventually time for gym and everybody was now in gym clothes. Then the gym teacher came in and said.

"All right class, today we are going to have Asian classes joining us for today's activity. We will be doing volleyball. Now everybody partner up."

As people partnered up it seemed that France and Ireland were then put together as partners after nobody else was partnering with them. Soon the games started and the first round for France and Ireland was Germany and Japan.

"All right now Germany I'm ready. Give me your best shot!" Yelled Ireland.

After what she said Germany served the ball and Ireland smacked it back with a hard force and scored. France was amazed by her athletic ability not to mention how she looked in short shorts.

"How did you do that?" Asked France.

"Years of practicing physical activity in order to strive through hard times. Anyway we've still got to play." Ireland answered.

Everyone was soon really getting into the game. But then things took a turn for the worse when a ball accidentally bounced off of Ukraine's breasts and hit France's face.

"Oh No! FRANCE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Yelled Ireland.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Cried Ukraine.

He got up and said weakly.

"Oui, I'm fine. It might leave a mark though." The recovery however, didn't last long when Prussia also accidentally hit a ball on an angle so hard that it ricocheted across the gym and hit France in the chest so hard it knocked him out. Soon everyone stopped playing and Ireland picked up France and said.

"Alright, everyone continue your games I'll take him to the nurse's office." With that she had France's arm draped over her shoulders and she walked him to the nurse's office.

When they got to the nurse's office the nurse turned to both of them and asked.

"Can I help you two?"

"Yes do you have a bed for France here? Apparently while we were playing volleyball in gym he first got hit in the face by a ball but he recovered from that. Then Prussia hit a ball so hard that bounced across the gym and hit France in the chest." Ireland explained.

"Fortunately we have plenty of spare beds for your friend. Unfortunately I won't be able to help since there's a student in here with a twisted ankle in need. However, one of my cabinets should have the supplies for whatever he's got." answered the nurse.

"Thanks for the advice." She replied.

She then got France on to a bed and she asked him again.

"France, are you okay? We're in the nurse's office right now."

France simply responded with a grunt, which made Ireland shed a sigh of relief knowing he was fine.

"Well, I better look at your chest to see how bad the mark is." Said Ireland to France.

As she lifted up his shirt France started to feel that same feeling again he felt during literature.

"That feeling is back. I can feel it even more than before." France thought to himself.

"Oh my it's a huge one. Wait here." She commanded. She quickly went and came back with an ice pack, herbal ointment, a cooling pad, and medical tape. First she put the ice pack on his chest and he felt the coldness of the pack as she was gently pressing it down. Afterwards Ireland put some herbal ointment on her hand and rubbed it in a circular motion on the bruise, which made his heart pump even more.

"I can feel that feeling a lot more it's becoming more intense." He thought.

After she layered the cooling pad and taped him up she let him rest on the bed and said.

"Now then, I'll go to the gym locker room, get changed, and bring back you're uniform. So stay here."

Afterwards she left and France then thought.

"Is it really happening to me? Are these feelings a sign? Am I really... falling... in... love?"

**Looks like our favorite flirt is finding love. So tell me what you think. Are the characters still in character? Is the spelling and grammar ok? Please be honest**


	4. Allergies and Anger

Just like she said, Ireland went back to gym to change. Luckily for her, class was over and got changed with plenty of time to spare.

"Hey Italy, do you think you could do me a favor? I need France's uniform but I'm not allowed to go into the boy's locker room." She said.

"Okay, Ireland. But before I go in just a little curious. Just how bad was the mark on his chest? Veh~I bet it was as bad as the black eye you gave him all of those years ago." Said Italy laughing a little.

"It was actually pretty bad. But, never mind that I just want to give him his uniform go to the next period and move on with school." Ireland answered sternly.

With that said Italy got France's uniform, Ireland carried it off to the nurses' office, gave it to the nurse and headed off for lunch.

It lunch Ireland found that Seychelles was going outside with her lunch. Being curious she followed her and soon caught up.

"Hey Seychelles. What's up?" She greeted the nation.

Seychelles looked at Ireland with a weird face and asked her.

"Excuse me miss but who are you? I mean you look and sound familiar but I don't think I remember you."

"It's me Ireland. I guess you didn't figure out yesterday that I'm really a girl. You've got a problem?" Asked Ireland with a cranky tone.

"No not at all." Seychelles answered.

Ireland soon saw America, Italy and China out as well with their lunches.

"So why are you eating lunch out here anyway?" Asked Ireland.

"Well today was such a nice day it was hard to pass up the sunshine. I mean after all the sun is a good source of vitamin D and it reminds me of the view on my islands at home." Seychelles answered.

"That's nice. I actually appreciate being away from crowds. I'm scared of large crowds." Said Ireland. "It seems that it's still taking some time to fit in around here. Especially since people now know I'm a girl." She thought to herself.

"So, I heard about the gym incident from America. Was it really that bad of a mark left on France?" Asked Seychelles.

"Unfortunately yes. However, yesterday you did tell me that he does some weird thing to you whenever he grabs you. What exactly is that thing anyway?" Ireland asked.

"Umm let's not go too far into that Ireland." Seychelles said hesitantly.

"Come on, I'm just curious. What's the harm in asking?" Ireland said with a smile.

Seychelles sighed and said, "Alright, but maybe I should whisper it into your ear so it's between us." Seychelles then whispered into Ireland's ear and then Ireland started to get up in shock and blush at the same time.

"REALLY? He would do something like that? Well then again I'm not surprised after he flirted with me this morning. However, at least he's resting in the nurses' office and most likely he'll be there for a bit. Anyway, I better get to eating my lunch its one of the reasons I came out here."

With that she began eating her lunch but soon she smelt something sweet from Italy's lunch. As she knew her weakness for sweets she walked over and asked him.

"Hey Italy, what's that great sweet smell?"

"You mean my Italian cookies?" Italy asked.

"Yes I do. I have this intense weakness for sweets!" She said insanely. "So can I have one?" She asked after calming down.

Italy handed her one of his cookies and Ireland was grateful that he did so, but after she took a nibble she started coughing. Then her eyes started watering. Then she felt her throat getting itchy.

"Wait a minute, I feel funny. What's in these cookies Italy?" She asked as she was coughing.

"Well, it has your usual cookie dough and it also has some cherries and-" He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Cherries? I'M ALLERGIC TO CHERRIES YOU DOLT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU FORGOT AFTER I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY!" She yelled coughing. "Oh God, my skin I can feel it getting all scratchy and blotchy. Excuse me for just one minute." She told Italy. Soon she went off to her bag pulled out an epipen and injected it just in time. However, soon she got up angrily with her blotchy skin still on her face, Italy started to feel scared and started running. Then Ireland ran and shouted at Italy.

"YOU OWE ME BIG TIME YOU ASS! THAT'S 178 EURO'S DOWN THE DRAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SIDE SAVING I HAD TO DO FOR THAT EPIPEN!"

*178 Euros is the equivalent of about $250 US dollars. *

China then turned to Seychelles and said,

"It seems that Ireland has quite the temper aru?"

America soon cut in and said,

"Yeah, I totally remember how angry she gets whenever someone triggers her allergy. There was actually this one time where I gave her a cherry soda and she did the same thing she's doing to Italy right now."

"She really got that angry?" Seychelles asked in a worried tone. "I better remember not to bring anything with cherries to school from now on." She thought to herself.

Back in the nurses' office France was getting up from his injury. Which felt better now. Soon he spotted his uniform and saw a note on top of it that read,

"Dear France,

I got your uniform just like I said I would.

- Ireland."

France then got changed into his uniform and walked down to class thinking with a slight blush.

"Ireland is just doing this because she cares about me. She must really care about me. My sweet Irlande, oh how I can't wait to see her face again."

However, when Ireland was walking down the hallways France did see her face again however it was blotchy due to her allergic reaction. Due to this France screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

Ireland simply looked downward and whispered

"Cut it out you're making a scene. I have an allergic reaction to cherries you ass."

France tilted up her face and asked while flirting, "But why would you eat something that has cherries in it and ruin your beautiful face mon cher?"

Ireland then grabbed France's hand pushed it away from her face and said," Look here frog, it was an accidental eat due to my weakness for baked goods. Besides, Seychelles told me about your little game with girls so don't try anything funny on me you pervert."

"Ah but how can I not be with you my Irish belle? After you took me into the nurses' office and took care of me when I was injured." He purred.

Ireland then glared at France and scoffed,

"Look, no funny business at all. I just want to get to class now."

While she and France were walking down to class people were giggling at her face and she tried to hide it behind her books. Soon she saw Denmark giggling a little at her blotchy skin. Then she got angry again, punched a wall and left a huge crack.

"OH SO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY YOU BLOODY VIKING!" She yelled.

Soon she wanted to beat the crap out of Denmark but fortunately America came by, grabbed her from behind and said,

"Calm down Ireland."

"Téigh fuck Viking duit féin!" Yelled Ireland at Denmark.

Soon Denmark was gone America let go of Ireland then he grabbed her shoulders, turned her face to his and said,

"Look at me Ireland he's gone. Clam down now he's gone."

Soon Ireland was calm enough to go to class but still stomped angrily along the way.

"What was that?" Asked France.

"Viking invasion memories." Interrupted Finland.

"Quoi?" Asked France.

"She's still angry about the Viking invasion of her land that happened over 1000 years ago. Norway, Sweden, and Denmark invaded her land during the times and she stills holds a grudge against what happened to her land. Especially, with Denmark since he was the one who gave her that scar on her face. However, when it comes to this grudge she holds against all Nordics since the Vikings were from that area. This is why I usually try to stay away from her. I don't want to wind up like that wall she just punched." Finland answered.

Soon everything settled down and the school day continued.

**Please review honestly. Like I said before she's based off of Irish culture and history. Besides the French and the Irish have great relationships historically, it's true Google it.**

***Oh and FYI Ireland was saying,"Go fuck yourself you viking!" in Gaelic.***


	5. Marukaite Chikyuu

**Okay Here's Ireland's Marukaite Chikyuu for some fill in time. I'm having some writer's block.**

Hey, hey, athair (1), can I have some Guinness!

Hey, hey, mhathair(2), Hey, hey, mhathair!

I can't forget the taste,

Of the Lamb Stew that I ate before!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

My name is Ireland

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Look up close, there's the Earth!

Look above you it's the Earth!

I am Ireland

Ah, a fabulous world,

That can be seen with the stroke of a brush,

4 leaf clovers are a lucky plant!

Luck of the Irish!

("Come on North you deserve better,

can't we be one country again?")

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

My name is Ireland

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Suddenly in front, there's the Earth!

Laying down there's the Earth!

I am Ireland

Ah with some potatoes,

There come recipes of joy,

("Unless England cooks them.")

Along with a nice meal,

Let's have a drink!

Hey, hey, dearthair(3), whiskey please

Hey, hey deifiúr(4), could you pour it for me?

Hey, hey Dado(5), peace is the best

Yes, yes leanbh(6), "I found a clover."

Hey, hey, athair, some Irish coffee too?

Hey, hey, mhathair, Hey, hey, mhathair!

I can't forget the taste,

Of the Lamb Stew that I ate before!

Independence since 22(7)

Has truly made me strong.

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

Draw a circle, there's the Earth!

My name is Ireland

Ah, a fabulous world,

That can be seen with the stroke of a brush,

4 leaf clovers are a lucky plant!

Luck of the Irish!

Ah, around the world

Are recipes of happiness

Those bloody Nordics will surely get

What's coming to them.

*Please review*

**1 Father**

**2 Mother**

**3 Brother**

**4 Sister**

**5 Grandpa**

**6 Baby**

**7 Ireland was independent from English rule since 1922**


	6. Those Vikings and Just Six Words

It was now time off for the students at the academy. Ireland in her ordinary clothes that looked like her paperboy outfit only now hugging her figure, her hair now outside her hat, and heeled boots so people can tell she's a girl now. At this time she thought that it would be a good time to go outside and read underneath a tree in the park. She just couldn't believe that the Nordic nations had to attend this school. I mean she could understand England since he was a member of g8 and everything else but the Nordics she felt didn't even deserve to come here since she remembered what happened that day.

(Flashback)

_It was over 1100-900 years ago when it happened. She and her brother were hiding from the vikings and holding them close was a woman with long messy blood stained strawberry blonde hair, a woven headband with a celtic pattern, an armor plated top over the tunic she wore,a green cape with a celtic symbol on it, animal skin pants and boots also with some armor plated on them, and even had armor plating on her shoulders and forearm, on her neck however was a necklace that held blue moon charm that also had a celtic look to it. This woman looked like Ireland mostly except she had small tattoo markings on the right side of her face. This was Killian McNeil, The Irish Celtic, or Hibernia her mother. When the invasion was going on she knew that she couldn't just have her children run and hide from them forever. So she did what any mother had to do, she grabbed her sword, bow, and set of arrows and prepared to go out to protect her children. Before she left she saw her daughter cling to her leg fearing for her mother. She knelt down and told her._

_"Don't worry my dear. I'm going out there to do what I should do for you and your deartháir. I taught you two how to be strong little nations. I want you to continue being strong and get even stronger with everyday that passes by. So be safe my Ireland. I will always love you no matter what happens out there."_

_With that both of them hugged their mother and she planted a kiss on their foreheads before leaving. As time passed Ireland began to worry despite her mother's words. One day she and her brother had to go outside to find and shelter innocent people. They both worked as fast as they could with as many fighting skills and moves they had to avoid the vikings. When she got as many people as she could to safety she was soon faced to faced with the lead viking country himself, Denmark._

_"You monster, leave this land right now! It's the land of the Irish not the land of the vikings!"_

_"Like I care."_

_Denmark started swinging his axe signaling a fight. Soon she was fighting with all the energy she had in her she swung her sword to try and defend herself as best as she could but soon she was hit in the face scarcely by his axe leaving a scratch that began to leak a little. Soon Sweden and Norway came into the battle after hearing the noise from the fight and she was outnumbered three against one. Northern Ireland looked for his sister and saw that she was trying to defend herself from all three of them. But she kept on blocking with her sword and they all kept on leaving no room for her to attack. He had to do what a brother should do and threw rocks at their heads to distract them form his sister and yelled._

_"Ireland run!"_

_With that she ran quickly to safety and so did North. Day after day while running from the vikings she began to also start climbing as she ran and soon she kept on practicing to see if it could help her in the long run. This is how over time she learned how to free run. The invasions kept on going and she kept on waiting for her mother to return but it wasn't until after the king Brian Boru lead the Irish into defeating the army. As soon as everything cleared up she went everywhere looking for her mother. Soon she started to panic and kept on started to call for her mother and she kept on worrying as there was no response to her call. It wasn't until she spotted her mother's necklace, sword, and a large piece of blood stained clothing right next to it. She was nowhere to be found. _

_"MATHAIR! NOOOOOOO!" _

_She couldn't believe that her own mother was killed. Even though they couldn't find her body the funeral was held on a cliff where a giant stone celtic cross had white lilies, chrysanthemums, red roses, and clovers placed at the foot by many people mourning the loss of the land of their forefathers. After everyone put down their flowers Ireland and Northern Ireland were the last to lay down their gift. They wrapped the cloth she found on her mother's sword and placed it there as a prayer was said by both of them at the same time for her. When the funeral was over she was still at the cliff holding her mother's necklace. As she put it on she turned to the cross and said,_

_"Those vikings will pay for what happened Mathair. One day I will be stronger than before, face them one by one and say. "My name is Maureen McNeil, you killed my Mathair,prepare to die."" _

(End of flashback)

She shed a tear at that memory.

Then heard France near her.

"Irlande there you are."

She rolled her eyes.

"What are you here for?"

"I'm just here to see you mon lapin doux."

"I vaguely know what that means but did you just call me a rabbit?"

"Why must you ask when I just want to know why you're here on this hill all by yourself?"

"I was just here reading all right. I don't need somebody next to me when I'm reading."

"Then why do you have a tear stain on your face mon cher?"

"If you remembered why I yelled at Denmark there's the answer to your question."

"But the vikings were over 1000 years ago Irlande."

He was soon cut off.

"And my mother was also killed by them during that time. All I have left of her is this celtic blue moon necklace."

"Mon dieu there is an old saying called forgive and forget Irlande. Still there is a beautiful sunset in the distance and it's just you and moi underneath this tree all alone."

France soon thought up a fantasy of Ireland getting the message.

(France's fantasy)

"Oh France you are right about forgiving and forgetting. You're also right about that sunset as well."

They soon began to kiss each other softly. Then France began to give more passion to it making Ireland squeak with joy holding onto France tighter. It was at this moment that France took her into his dorm room where the making out continued and they took it all the way.

(End of Fantasy)

However, his fantasy was soon ruined when she said,

"Not until I'm married you perv. I bet you use that on nearly every bird you find attractive. Feck the bastards slang is still on me. It can also be hard for me to forget the invasion too since you would feel the same way if you had your mum killed. Anyway it's getting late and I better head back."

Ireland left while France was still left in shock after hearing those 6 words.

"How could any girl turn down my charms like that? I am France the nation of l'amour. Its impossible to resist my looks, my charms, and just moi in general."

*I am sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy but I had writer's block and I was quite busy over the last few weeks. But please don't bash me I based Ireland off of culture and history and did lot of research for this.*

Translations

*Mon lapin doux- my sweet rabbit*

*BTW if anybody can get the hidden reference they get a cookie.*


	7. Hatafutte Parade

In my right hand there is Guinness, in my left hand there's a shamrock.

Good luck is everywhere it's a laochra **(1)** parade

Towards the enchanting world, Fáilte!**(2)**

Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world

Along with me mum's necklace I'm in the best condition!

Tá Glas bán oráiste is my trí dhath**(3)**

Freedom since '22 has made me strong

Hetalia!

"Are you sure you don't want to come back North

It's been almost 90 years."

Good luck is everywhere it's a laochra parade

Sound your instruments, its time to march!

If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble,

The one and only song will be completed!

Playing the bodhran**(4)** is me, Ireland!

"England will screw this up but not as bad as those Nords!"

Green lush land lives true to one of my nicknames** (5)**

The streets of Dublin**(6)** are alive and well

Literature in our libraries are some of the best that you'll ever see!

Bogadh ar aghaidh anois saighdiúir!**(7)**

Bogadh ar aghaidh anois saighdiúir!

Bogadh ar aghaidh anois saighdiúir! Kiss the blarney for good luck

Bogadh ar aghaidh anois saighdiúir! Find a four leaf clover but don't pick it

Bogadh ar aghaidh anois saighdiúir! The loud cheers keep growing passionate

Bogadh ar aghaidh anois saighdiúir!

"France I saved your ass so many times.

Don't you think you can do me a favor and allow me personal space?"

Good luck is everywhere it's a laochra parade

This melody is universal

The five continents and the seven seas

At this smooth tempo they'll traverse each other gradually!

The Naomh Pádraig**(8)** festival will continue into tomorrow!

"At the same time England will not be invited to drinking."

Tá Glas bán oráiste is my trí dhath!

Green is the color of me luck

Hetalia!

"Ah that was very fun to do! Huh? What are those Nords doing here?

I'll get you for me mum you vikings!"

**(1) warriors**

**(2)Welcome**

**(3)Green White and Orange Tricolor *The flag of Ireland***

**(4)Irish hand drum**

**(5)One of Ireland's nicknames is the Emerald Isle**

**(6)Capital and largest city of Ireland**

**(7)Come on now soldier**

**(8) St. Patrick's day *A national Irish holiday***


	8. World War 2 Neutrality

*Now were out of the gauken setting and heading into the main series.*

The time was World War 2. Ireland was being approached by England and he requested something of his ex colony,

"Ireland, I have this request for you. Even though your independent from me you're still an English commonwealth, will you join the allies in fighting the Axis?"

"You mean after all of those years of crappy treatment and fighting and bullying me, you want me to join you in the war of the century so you and the others can get all the credit? Feck no! I'm choosing to stay neutral for this one. I joined Germany in World War one, but seeing his crazy boss as well as other things that rub me the wrong way. So I'm not joining his side either this time. But if you want some of me men have offered to volunteer. You can use them with your troops."

"But, France and America are on our side."

"And you and Norway are also part of the Allies. I'm not joining with a side that has people I hate. I'm also not joining the Axis after what they did to some of my friends as well. So go away and just use the volunteers."

England sighed as she went back to reading and he walked away. He soon met up with the other allies and announced his attempt in getting Ireland to join. They all screamed at the same time,

"SHE SAID,WHAT!"

"I'm being honest with all of you. That potato git said she wants to stay neutral and is refusing to join any side at this moment."

America then argued,

"But her soldiers are great I need them as back up."

France entered in,

"I remember her fighting spirit entirely in the 9 years war. She doesn't back down."

"I know you're eager for her to join the allies but she still said no."

Russia lifted his pipe,

"Maybe she'll cooperate if force is used, da?"

"Use that and she won't even let the volunteers join aru."

As they kept on arguing about Ireland not joining Ireland heard the noises from far away.

"They can never learn to accept no can they?"

**History time: In WW2 despite still being an independent nation Ireland was still an English commonwealth and part of the UK until 1949. During WW2 Ireland stayed neutral but did allow volunteers to fight for the allies.**


End file.
